


It started with a study group

by TiredTeadrinkingWriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Marauder x reader, Marauders, Marauders / reader, Marauders x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23580844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredTeadrinkingWriter/pseuds/TiredTeadrinkingWriter
Summary: The short story of how reader's/your relationship with the young Remus Lupin started and grew
Relationships: Mooney & Reader, Mooney/Reader, Moony & Reader, Moony/Reader, Remus Lupin & Reader, Remus Lupin/Reader, Young Remus Lupin & Reader, Young Remus Lupin x Reader, remus lupin x reader, young remus lupin/reader
Kudos: 62





	It started with a study group

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so sorry for any mistakes! I'd like feedback:)   
> This is the post on my tumblr account: https://fangirlofbooksandpasta.tumblr.com/post/615029531568455680/it-started-with-a-study-group  
> This is the requested ship i got the inspiration from:https://scaredofvscogirls.tumblr.com/post/613842544230629376/hey-saw-you-did-a-ship-a-couple-of-days-ago  
> The account that posted this ship is @scaredofvscogirls (on Tumblr)

Third year

The house teachers had made study groups for the students. That was how the whole thing started. Study groups in the third year – houses mixed together. Next to you sat a Gryffindor boy who was writing something in a notebook. He looked very concentrated. His brows were furrowed together and he was almost sticking the very end of his tongue out, but you couldn’t see that much. Although you could see the scars across his face, which made you wonder about him and what had happened to him. You recognised him, but his name and who he was had completely slipped your mind.  
‘You may now begin practicing the spell! Remember to speak clearly and do the right wand movement, otherwise it can go very wrong,’ Professor McGonagall warned about a new transfiguration spell you were to practise together.   
The boy turned to face you and you smiled nervously and moved a little to the side in order not to seem like a creep, you had basically been looking at what he was writing and just realized how inappropriate it was. But he was smiling and his eyes told you that he was a calm person.   
‘Sorry, I didn’t realise that I was snooping.’ You apologised. You could feel that you were blushing, but he just smirked slightly at your apology and ran a hair through his curly hair.   
‘No worries,’ he said and chuckled slightly. ‘You’re Y/N, right?’ He asked curiously. You were kind of surprised that he knew your name, as the two of you had never spoken before, maybe once in your first year. But you resonated his knowing of your name with the study groups being posted in every dorm, and you had classes together anyways.   
‘Yeah, I’m sorry but I don’t remember your name?’ you stated. You weren’t exactly embarrassed but somehow it felt weird that you didn’t know the name of a classmate.   
‘Remus Lupin,’ he answered and quickly something clicked in your head; he was a part of that group that everyone lowkey feared. James Potter and Sirius Black were notorious for casting charms and hexes on more or less innocent students.   
‘Don’t worry, I won’t hex you,’ Remus said as if he had just read your thoughts. You chuckled nervously and glanced into your book.   
‘Well, should we get started?’ You asked at which Remus nodded eagerly and moved his book closer to himself. So it started. 

Fourth year   
‘You know what we need?’ you asked Remus as the two of you walked towards the library. The study groups had ended in the third year, but you and Remus had agreed to keep working together. You had a good dynamic together and you improved each other. Like two mad scientists who kept prompting mad science – just magic.   
‘We need a lot of things here, but what do you have in mind?’ Remus replied sarcastically as he pushed the door to the library open. You rolled your eyes before you followed him to the very end of the library where there was an isolated table where your conversation wouldn’t be disturbing other students. The library was almost empty anyways, as most students were home on holiday with their families.   
‘A debate club,’ you stated. Remus tilted his head to the right while wearing a curious expression.   
‘What do you mean?’ He asked and sat down in a chair. You looked around for a moment until you found a good way of explaining it.   
‘It’s a club where students meet and discuss different topics. Like politics, for example. I was thinking about it last night after our talk about werewolves in the magical society and how it’s basically racism and discrimination towards a minority-‘  
‘Over half of that discussion was you explaining those terms to James, Sirius and Peter.’   
‘But you get what I mean! Right? I mean, in Ravenclaw we spend loads of time discussing things but I think it’s something that loads of students from all houses and years would enjoy,’ you said. Remus looked around the library while he thought about your proposal. He looked at you with a smile and those warm eyes and nodded.   
‘I think we should ask the teachers about making such a club. I think you’re right, a lot of students could gain a ton from such a club, especially in these times with politics heating up,’ Remus stated before he looked down into his book. You hugged him tightly from behind, happy that he wanted to do this with you. You didn’t know, since you couldn’t see his face, but he was smiling wider than he remembered being able to and he was blushing immensely. He loved your touch but he was also too shy to let it be known. At least for now. 

Sixth year   
Brunch was almost over and you were ready to spend the Saturday reading – you had gotten Ulysses and had prepared with snacks from Hogsmeade, which were hidden safely a place you roommates couldn’t figure out. The Ravenclaws next to you moved for Remus to sit down. They all knew him and many wondered how he had come to be sorted into Gryffindor and not Ravenclaw. Either way, he was a friend of nearly everyone and they all said hello when he decided to spend time at their table or when you let him into your common room.   
‘What’s up?’ you asked him as you sipped your tea. He looked kind of nervous which in a way it suited him. His dishevelled hair and hoodie. In the weekends you didn’t have to wear uniforms, and Remus was a big supporter of hoodies, zip-up or just regular, but always with a t-shirt underneath.   
‘I was wondering if, er, you wanted to study together? We’re going to sit outside and study, or, me and Lily are. James, Sirius and Peter are probably going to do anything but study hehe,’ he asked while running his hand through his hair. You smiled and took his hand. You knew that he calmed down by the touch of you, although he didn’t say it, or didn’t know. It was just something you had noticed over the years. It was, after all, your sixth year and you had been friends since the third. That damned study group.   
‘Sure. I don’t have any homework though, so I’ll just be reading. I can bring some snacks?’ You suggested and he smiled and nodded.   
‘Sure, sounds good. We’re going to go out after brunch, I just need to get something from the dorm, wanna come with?’ he asked, once again nervously. You squeezed his hand and smiled.   
‘Of course.’  
You followed him through the picture of the fat lady while surrounded by the rest of the Marauders. You knew all of them, it came with being a friend of Remus’s. Lily and you often talked about the stupid things they got up to sometimes. But you couldn’t help but admire how the boys used the magic they learned, and how much magic they taught themselves because the classes were too easy or went too slow for them.   
Remus led you up the stairs. He opened the wooden door with his shoulder first.   
‘I’m sorry about the mess, you know who I live with…’ he trailed off as he pushed the door open. Before you was a red and golden round room. It was incredibly cosy. There hung posters of motorcycles, quidditch flags and banners, books everywhere, and magical objects, all of which you couldn’t even name.   
‘It’s awesome!’ you exclaimed with a big smile. You hurried over to a window and looked out. The view was fantastic – part of the lake was visible as well as the quidditch stadium. You turned around to face Remus. He was leaning against a bedpost with his backpack halfway over his shoulder. He was smiling and his eyes shone with admiration at which you couldn’t help but smile yourself. You flopped your book onto a random bed and walked over to him and hugged him. He was a little surprised at first but quickly settled into the feeling and hugged you back, tightly. 

Seventh year   
‘Can you believe that it’s our last year?’ Lily asked into the air, the question not directed at anyone. James kissed her temple and she blushed slightly. She still hadn’t gotten used to the attention and affection given to her by James.   
‘It’s unbelievable,’ Peter said while chewing on a chocolate frog. They were gathered in the common room on an early spring evening.   
‘Do you know what you’re doing after school?’ Sirius Peter asked when he had swallowed the chocolate.   
‘I think we should go travelling together, the six of us,’ Sirius said smiling. They had been talking about a trip for many years, but never actually started planning anything. James and Lily looked at each other as if they bore some deep secret.   
‘What’s up with the two of you?’ Sirius asked when he noticed the look they shared. Lily started giggling and James sighed happily.   
‘We’re thinking about getting married when school ends,’ he stated with a big smile. Lily looked lovingly at him when she had stopped giggling. Peter and Sirius looked absolutely stunned at the news and quickly hugged both of them, wishing them congratulations and asking them why so fast.   
‘We just think that it’s the right time. With Voldemort on the rise we want to be able to celebrate it while we still can…’ Lily said and trailed off.   
‘Wait, sorry Lils, but where is Remus?’ Peter interrupted. They all looked around the sparsely filled common room. Sirius smiled and nodded towards a couch. You and Remus were sitting, his arm around your shoulder and you leaning into him. You were both reading a book each and didn’t notice anything.  
‘They’re so cute, are they dating?’ Lily asked.   
‘Yes, but they don’t know it yet,’ James said making them all laugh and Lily roll her eyes with a smile.   
\---  
‘They’re talking about us,’ you whispered behind you book to Remus. He grinned at your observation and looked at you.   
‘I have a question,’ he started. You looked at him and closed your book with a finger on the page you had reached. You were afraid he was going to ask you something uncomfortable, but you reasoned that he couldn’t with that smile on his face.   
‘Yea?’ you said, urging him to continue. He breathed in as if he was very nervous – which he probably was. And then he took your free hand in his and started.   
‘Are we dating?’ it took you a moment to swallow the question, and when you had you couldn’t help but laugh lightly at the question, making him giggle along with you although he didn’t understand why you were laughing.   
‘I thought you were going to ask me something much, much worse!’ you exclaimed happily. He giggled nervously and you calmed down.   
‘I mean, if you want to, then yes,’ you answered him. And he smiled. He smiled so wide. It made you smile incredibly wide too. He leaned down and kissed your forehead at which you slightly blushed.   
‘Of course I want to,’ he whispered.   
You could hear Lily and Sirius cheering somewhere behind you, but in that moment neither you or Remus cared.


End file.
